


【R18】一次意外的約炮

by lemon743295



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Chinese Language, Multi, NSFW Art, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, 兄妹, 雙性戀, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon743295/pseuds/lemon743295
Summary: ※雙性戀+3P注意※兄妹骨科※pwp京很喜歡大奶，無論女人或是男人的。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	【R18】一次意外的約炮

京很喜歡大奶，無論女人或是男人的。

健身房裡很多他的菜，可惜來搭訕的都不到標準。

今天難得看見一個年輕女孩，穿著螢光的背心嚴肅地推著槓片，傲人的上圍吸走了人群的目光，當然也包含他的。

人群蠢蠢欲動，眼見女孩弄完，幾個領頭羊不著痕跡地靠近。

但一個男人走了過來，一句話便把女孩帶走了，留下圍觀的群眾哀怨的眼神。

京倒是很高興。和其他人不同，他眼中只有男人緊繃的T恤，腦海裡滿滿都是對那胸肌的想像。

也不知道那兩人是什麼關係？如果是情侶就有趣了。他想了想，那兩人接吻的時候奶子肯定會不停摩擦，搞得乳頭勃起，互相刮搔，色情得不行。

京一連做了幾天的春夢，夢裡全是女孩騎在男人身上扭腰擺臀的畫面，一對肥嫩嫩的奶子不同抖動，晃得他射著精驚醒。

即便日日意淫，他也沒料到還會再遇見女孩，而且還莫名地搞到一塊。

回過神來時，他已經把女孩壓在牆上親吻，手掌搓揉著渾圓的乳房，勃起的下體隔著薄薄的運動褲跟女孩摩擦，急色得不行。

他們都才剛運動完，卻連澡都來不及洗便進了旅館，迫不及待地脫掉彼此的衣服。

女孩躺在床上幫他乳交，一對巨乳擠得他陰莖爆漲、淫液直流，豔紅的唇瓣更不停吮吸他的龜頭，吃糖般咂掉所有液體。

乳房擠壓著柱身，舌頭舔過通紅的龜頭，女孩嫵媚地望著他，刻意將舌尖塞入馬眼中狠狠舔吻。

他發出嘶嘶的喘息，練得挺翹的臀用力擺動，在女孩嬌嫩的雙乳中間進出。

乳交很爽，但他沒有射，而是掰開了女孩的雙腿、頂在水淋淋的肉穴前準備進入。

他套著保險套，女孩接了個簡短的電話。他沒有在電話途中插入的惡趣味，只是一邊捏一邊吸吮著那對巨乳。

「你接受3P嗎？」女孩問：「我朋友對你有興趣。」

他無可無不可的點頭，隨便來的人是誰，只要有眼前的奶子他就能射個百八十回。

當然他們不會等到對方來了才開始，硬到發疼的陰莖闖入了濕濘的肉穴，一點也不憐惜地狠命抽插。

「啊，好棒！好硬！再快一點⋯⋯」女孩搖著腰淫叫，一對巨乳隨著操幹晃起乳波，看得他眼睛都紅了。

他抓著一邊的奶揉捏，側頭咬住另邊的乳頭吸吮，把那挺翹的乳頭咬得發紅，也咬得女孩不停絞緊淫穴。

「嗯⋯⋯好爽，用力咬，這樣吸好爽，要被吸成蕩婦了⋯⋯」女孩的淫叫倒是意外的放蕩，他用力插了插貪婪的小穴，口中卻沒有時間回應。

猙獰的陰莖搗得肉穴汁水淋漓，透明的淫水堵不住地湧出，流到了下方無人搭理的肛口，激得那處也翕闔起來。

他趴在女孩身上像隻公狗般擺動腰臀，埋在最愛的奶子間又吸又舔，沒注意到開門進來的身影。

「奶子好舒服，騷貨要噴水了！」女孩抱著他的頭高叫，四肢纏住了他的身體，迷離的美目使了個眼神給來人。

來人竟是那天他看見的男性。只見男人隨手扯下上衣褲子，挺著昂揚的陰莖，一面套弄一面走到床邊。

潤滑被男人隨意地倒在青筋糾結的陽物上，他捧著冰涼的液體摸上京不停聳動的屁股。

「啊！」手指戳入肛口，京嚇得停下了動作，埋在肉道裡的陰莖倒是又漲了幾分，「什⋯⋯麼⋯⋯」

女孩擺腰挑逗他的陰莖，把他的頭抱入胸口，嬌喘著說：「我的朋友來了。嗯，你怎麼又變大了，好舒服⋯⋯」

規律收縮的穴道夾得他不住擺起腰部，後方的手指撐開了他青澀的小穴，他聽見後方的人不滿地說道：「不是朋友，是哥哥。不能說謊。」

「嗯⋯⋯我怕嚇跑他嘛。啊，再撞撞那裡，小騷貨喜歡被插那裡！」女孩瘋狂扭腰，指揮著粗大的肉棒撞擊敏感的地方，腥臊的液體從交合處湧出，黏滿了他的囊袋，令抽插間滿是咕唧咕唧的聲響。

他操得激烈，男人也擴張得仔細。帶著淡繭的手指摸索著首次被打開的軀體，摳弄可能的敏感點，攪得他肉穴大開、空虛不已。

後穴酸脹，帶著令人不安的隱約快感，他用力操幹前方的小穴，希望用陰莖的快感抵銷這詭異的感受。

然而男人沒有給他機會。那根手指滑過某個角落，像是按下了高潮的開關，瞬間麻痺了他的腦子，只能挺著腰插進肉道深處，低吼著射精。

「精液⋯⋯射給我，騷貨想要精液！」女孩興奮地尖叫，肉道又吸又舔，彷彿要將他含得再次勃起。

在他射精的當口，男人也闖了進來。比手指粗長許多的陰莖頂開了狹窄的肉道，毫無憐憫地向內闖去。

「太⋯⋯深了⋯⋯」他不禁掙扎，「別進去了，好脹，要頂到胃了。」

他的求饒卻讓兄妹倆更加性致高漲，女孩捧起雙乳摩擦他的面頰，輕聲地說：「你好色喔，明明是第一次被男人插⋯⋯怎麼這麼快就勃起了？」

男人低頭親吻他的背脊，沉著聲音道：「騷貨。」

不知是哪個環節出了錯，京的身體被兩人逗得再度興奮了起來。他不顧身後陰莖的進入，擺起腰又開始新一輪的抽插。

碩大的龜頭敲擊著陰道的深處，他甚至忘記該換一個套子，自顧自地享受起摩擦陰莖的快感。

「嗯！好棒！好深，要撞到騷子宮裡了！小騷貨要離不開老公的雞巴了！」

配著女孩的叫聲，他將性器塞入深處狠狠摩擦，隨後又高速地操弄著收縮的肉道，一下拔到最淺、一下操到最深，甚至因爲速度太快而滑了出來。

他身後的男人眼疾手快地握住他的陰莖，扯開了礙事的套子，將那粗長再度塞回妹妹體內。

他像貓般呻吟了一聲，瞇起眼享受了半秒龜頭被入口吮吸的快感，接著直直一插到底。

後方的兇器也開始活動，先是慢慢地磨著深處的肉壁，見他沒有排斥的樣子，又開始緩慢地進出。

男人顯然是操穴的高手，一根陰莖磨得那處子穴騷癢不堪，帶著稜角的龜頭挑逗似地刮著敏感點，讓初次享受後面快感的他把持不住。

「嗯⋯⋯啊。」他開始抑制不住喘息，翹著圓滾的臀部方便男人的進出，下身不忘兇狠頂弄。

像個嬰孩般吸吮女孩的乳頭，他瞇著眼感受前後同時傳來的快感。前方緊窄的小穴夾得他舒暢，龜頭時不時被淫液澆淋更是爽得他後腰酥麻；後方第一次被抽插的地方有點疼，被頂過前列腺的快感卻是讓他失禁般的不斷溢出精水。

他一直在射精，但他沒有和這對淫蕩的兄妹說。女孩下身的淫液早被操幹成乳白的液體，分不出是不是流出的精液，反正也無人在乎。

他只要有大奶就好了，管他是內射還是被爆菊呢？他吸啜著眼前的巨乳，嗅著女孩的體香，神志不清的想。

「老公好可愛，一直吸騷貨的乳頭⋯⋯想喝奶嗎？但是騷貨沒有奶——嗯，痛！」女孩的呻吟讓他有些氣惱，粗暴地啃咬起嬌嫩的乳頭。

女孩痛呼，那樣的呻吟似乎惹怒了侵犯他的男人，在他後穴進出的陰莖瞬間變得兇狠，操得又急又快，還瞄準前列腺用力撞擊。

他不禁放開鮮美的乳頭呻吟，一邊迎合男人一邊頂弄女孩的肉穴，精液噴得到處都是，連他也分不清究竟是在深處射的或是在淺處。

男人扯過他的頭接吻，手掌狠狠拍打他富有彈性的肉臀；他被打得陰莖脹大，承受不住地邊抽插邊在女孩體內高潮噴漿。

射完後他便抽出了陰莖，趴在一邊玩弄女孩的乳房。男人則從他身體離開，進到女孩體內開始狠幹。

兄妹相姦的現場，沒想到他竟然有幸見到。他癡迷地摸上男人壯碩的胸肌，捏著那小巧的乳尖把玩。

男人壓下身體方便他玩弄，一面挑起他的下巴粗暴地啃咬他的雙唇，一面伸手揉捏他的臀肉。

太瘋狂了，他想。

男人的唇瓣很熱，吻得他身體又開始躁動起來。他把陰莖插進女孩的胸前，流著精液的小口對上了女孩的臉，捧著巨乳抽插。

女孩戳弄著他剛被開苞的後穴，舌尖舔吻著他的肉囊，雙腿大開隨意哥哥操幹，一下「老公」、一下「哥哥」的胡亂淫叫。

而男人則是吻著他，粗長勇猛的陰莖在妹妹女穴裡進出，帶出一點他射入的精液，又把裡頭的液體推得更深。

最先高潮的是被操了許久的女孩，她在哥哥的抽插下潮吹，洶湧的淫水全澆淋在男人的龜頭上。而她收縮的肉道也絞出了男人的精液，直直澆灌在她肉穴深處。

京則享受了一把兩人的乳交，只見那兩對巨乳夾著他的陰莖磨蹭，一邊是軟呼呼的女乳，一邊是彈性的胸肌，簡直滿足了他畢生的願望。

他射在兩人的乳溝間，為他們舔掉自己腥臭的液體，又與他們吻得難捨難分。

男人在離開前把號碼輸進了他的手機，他想了想，到家也沒決定是否要刪掉。


End file.
